How to save a life
by Pinkelberry
Summary: The night Prongs and Lily died...inspired and written whilst listening to The Fray how to save a life.


**How to save a life**

A/N: Trust me if you read this really slowly to the song by the Fray-How to save a life it works really well.

_Sirius ran through the darkness, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky and the raindrops falling onto his tear stained face. His footsteps were the only sound he heard as they fell upon the ground, the water splashing up around his ankles. His long black hair fell in front of his face, soaking to his head and blinding him. He stopped at last, fearing already that he was too late. He gazed into the window of Godric's hollow, seeing already the horror within, the tall cloaked being moving around as though he were gliding on the wind his wand poised threateningly in his hand. Sirius fell to his knees in sorrow, his head in his hands, his shoulders shook as he vented all his anger and sadness in weeping. A green light entered his eyes and the screaming of his best friend followed, James was dead and he could've done nothing about it. He watched as the wand fell from James' hand, clattering upon the ground as its owner followed. The cloaked figure floated eerily up the stairs and there was a second green light, a second scream but this scream sounded strangely like, "HARRY!"_

_Sirius fled from the scene, unable to bear it any longer, Lily and James were dead and Harry was soon to follow unless it had been the little boy who died after James. He tried hard to keep the tears from falling, running as fast as he could hoping to catch that little rat. He came to the house of Remus, who sat waiting for him, "They're dead!" Sirius cried, "He killed them!" __Remus stared hard at his friend as he continued raving, "What are you talking about?" he demanded, Sirius shook his head, _"_I haven't got time for this!" he cried and he ran again, as fast as his weary legs would carry him. He saw a fleeting shadow and followed it into the street, it led him fast and far before stopping. _

_The soft sun rays began to rise, caressing the ground and spreading out. Sirius saw the face of the creature he had been pursuing, "Wormtail! It's over!" he bellowed, the small man began to panic, his eyes watering wildly like a rats._"_Sirius! You have to believe me, your my friend please listen, he forced me Sirius!" he rambled on, but his whining fell on deaf ears as Sirius' hatred grew more and more, "We trusted you Peter!" he cried, "Prongs trusted you!" __Peter seemed remorseless, and a rush of pain seared across his face and he raised his hand to show it bleeding, his index finger missing. _"_You see what he is capable of!" Peter screamed, "He forced me to do it!"_

_Sirius stared in disbelief, "Liar! You could've lied to him!" he shouted,_

_Peter shook his head, "The dark Lord is very persuasive,"_

_Sirius pulled his wand from his belt, its point aiming at Peters heart, if there was a heart left for him to aim at. There was a blinding flash of green light that narrowly missed Sirius, as he turned around he saw muggle bodies scattered, lifeless and turned back to see Peter gone. He heard footsteps coming towards him, his heart raced and he began to laugh manically…there was nothing else for it. They grabbed his arms and carried him away, placing him in the ministry cars and driving him far away. They stopped at the ministry of magic where he was taken before the court, he laughed manically before them and they shook their heads in disappointment._

"_Sirius Black, you were found at the scene of the crime, how do you plead?" the judge asked, Sirius looked at him,_

"_Not guilty!" he bellowed, "That Peter's smarter than we gave him credit for!" he chuckled, _

_The judge and the jury exchanged glances and the judge continued, _

"_You were the only survivor in that alley Sirius," he said, "All they found of Pettigrew was a…"_

"_Finger!" Sirius shouted laughing, "The blighter cut it off!" _

_The judge shook his head, "There is no way I will believe such a lie!" he retorted, Sirius closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek and he stopped straining against the chair which held him fast._

"_You're all fools!" he cried, "All of you! I'm innocent! Wormtail betrayed us all and he'll betray us again!"_

"_Take him away I've heard enough," the judge said._

_Sirius sat alone in his cell, clinging hard to the happy memories that tried to keep him sane from the dementors, all he could do was hope that somehow they'd leave him alone. But he knew that such things were impossible, even though most of his life was filled with misery there were the happy memories, the kindness of his friends for he and Remus were both alike in a way, they were both shunned by their families and kept away from the world. But now Sirius was left alone, to rot and think about a crime he did not commit. Left to plot his revenge against Wormtail, how to save the life of his godson Harry Potter. _


End file.
